


She deserves to be happy

by ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes/pseuds/ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes
Summary: Cormoran's relationship with Robin through Martin's POV





	She deserves to be happy

Matthew was visiting Masham for Christmas but he soon discovered it was a mistake! Of course he came from time to time to see how his father and sister were doing but he avoided coming here on holidays because he hated the fact that some people still gossiped about his annulled marriage to Robin. But he shouldn’t have come this time either because someone informed him that Robin was in Masham too and this time she was not alone. 

He dated other women since their breakup but he hated the fact that Robin moved on from him. He was sure though that it wasn’t her ugly bastard boss because if it was so she would have been with him since the moment he destroyed their ceremony but as far as he knew Robin was single ever since.  
He decided to go to a pub with the hope that he would learn something more about the guy Robin decided to bring home for the holidays even though he was sure she couldn’t have found someone better than him! 

In the bar he met with several old friends and talked with them but he had the feeling that they were avoiding to tell him something. He was at his second drink when the door opened and a familiar face entered the pub. It was Martin, Robin’s younger brother and even though he looked around he didn’t seem to notice him. He spotted the person he was looking for and went to a table that was in the opposite direction of the one Matthew was sitting. 

Matthew knew that Martin didn’t like him that much but decided to leave some time pass and then go to say hello with the hope that he would learn something that everybody else seemed to not want to tell him or they in fact didn’t know more than he did. He felt his curiosity growing bigger with every minute so he stood up and approached Martin’s table. He saw that Martin’s company was a very pretty young woman and they were laughing. He was about to get closer to them when he heard…

“It’s unbelievable but my sister chose wisely this time!” 

Matthew decided not to interrupt their conversation and instead settled himself in the nearest table to them.

“What do you mean?” she asked him. 

“Jules my sister hates it when I gossip and even more so if it’s about her personal life but damn I’m so happy for her!” 

“Oh come on Martin just tell me.” pleaded the young woman called Jules.

“Ok but you have to promise me you won’t tell anything.” 

“You know I won’t. I’m an excellent secret keeper and I’ve proved it to you many times!” 

“Yes I know but this time I’m afraid it’s not only my sister that will want to kill me but her boyfriend as well and he might actually make it since I don’t know if I have won him over yet with my charm.”

They started to laugh again and Matthew wondered who the bloody hell was this man that Martin seem to be so fond of. 

“Martin if you don’t start to speak right now I’m gonna pay a visit at your parent’s house and meet the guy myself!” exclaimed Jules.

“Ok, ok. He has visited us once before but stayed only for a day and so you missed him also you were traveling when my sister was getting married to Matthew but you kinda know him. It’s her partner.”

Matthew almost dropped his glass over and cursed through his teeth. No, he couldn’t believe it! Robin couldn’t have a relationship with that ugly bastard! Fuck! He could stand watching her with another man but not him! 

Martin was speaking again so he tried to pay attention.

“I have told you some things about him but I myself got to know him better those few days. 

“Yes I know how he looks like because I googled him after you told me about what happened they day of the wedding and I was curious as hell. Even though his is not handsome with the classic way he has a type that doesn’t leave women indifferent. So how is he like as a person?”

“I’ll tell you but let me take things from the beginning. When they came Robin told us that he was staying only one day to rest before he would travel back to London but this time my mom insisted that he stayed over for Christmas if he hadn’t something better to do. I was in the kitchen and saw the looks they exchanged but at the time I wasn’t sure about the relationship because when you work together with someone you have some codes of communication.”

“Seriously Martin you’re gonna make me lose my patience if you continue to describe every little detail.” 

“Jules you’re the first and the last person I’ll tell about it so please let me tell it all because I won’t have a chance again to do it.”

“I knew that men are bad gossipers and you are an excellent example!” 

Jules started to laugh and Martin pretending to be offended thanked her for the compliment!  
Matthew was furious with this new interruption. He ordered his third drink for the night and waited for them to stop laughing and continue their conversation.

“So how did you find out that they are together?” asked Jules. 

“After that we all went to our rooms. Robin wanted to unpack, Cormoran wanted to rest and I wanted to smoke. After a while I heard them going downstairs and opened the window for a second cigarette and that’s when I saw them.”

“Were they kissing?” 

“Stop interrupting me Jules.” 

Matthew couldn’t agree more with Martin’s request and took a sip from his drink.

“Ok sorry. Go on.” 

“I tend to believe that we all have a type that we fall in love with, people that look alike or have the same character and so even though I liked the guy from how Robin described him I was afraid that the admiration she felt for him might misguide her judgement and he would turn out to be a wanker like Matthew. I remember thinking that I would never want to be in a relationship if things were like that between couples.”  
Matthew at this statement clenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself and not make a scene. He felt his face turning red with anger and was grateful the place was semi dark and he wouldn’t attract the attention of the other people around him. 

“So what happened next?” 

“I heard them speak and I thought now it’s coming!”

“What was coming?”

“While Robin was with her ex he used to blame it on all her and make her feel bad about it, God knows how many times I witnessed that and I was so damn glad she annulled her wedding and went on with her life!” 

“What do you mean blamed it all on her and make her feel bad?”

“For example if my mom would invite him over and he didn’t want to stay he would blame Robin for not telling our mom about his intentions in the first place and it was her fault for the difficult position he was in.”

“You must be kidding, right?”

Matthew couldn’t understand how those two couldn’t see that he was right to get angry in a situation like this but he thought it might be because of their young age and besides Robin seemed to understand him and excuse him for it.

“No I’m not kidding.” 

“So what did Robin and Cormoran talk about?” asked Jules.

“Oh right! Robin was the one to speak first and she asked him how he felt about mom’s invitation. He responded that he wasn’t prepared for that and then to my surprise he asked her what she wanted. Robin after a little pause looked at him and told him that she wanted him to stay, then he reached out and caressed softly her cheek and she smiled at him, he pulled her into a firm hug and told her that he would stay. They talked a while longer at how things might be a bit awkward because Robin didn’t wanted to tell mom and dad through a phone call that they started to date and while he was there it would complicate things for them but my sister gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him she was sure they would be happy for her and that they would like him. It was his turn to smile at her and after looking around carefully he gave her a quick kiss and they went back inside.” 

“Oh they are just so sweet!” 

Matthew felt sick at Martin’s revelations and wanted to get out of the pub as soon as possible but his curiosity was bigger and so he decided to stay.

“My God when you first see him he looks intimidating but after seeing him with Robin that day I saw his features softening and he was looking like ten years younger.”

“You really like him, don’t you?” asked Jules.

“Of course I do! He treats my sister right, he makes her happy and he is completely in love with her. We went out last night and we had a long talk and I had the chance to see the kind of person he is even though he is very private and doesn’t like to talk much.” 

“So what else happened these days?”

“The first day after dinner Robin told us that she and Cormoran were dating for the last three months, my mom told her that this revelation wasn’t a surprise and she is happy for her and my dad that even though for him it was a surprise he wanted her to be happy. After that I don’t know what Robin talked about with our mom because we went to watch a match on tv and left them alone. When they came to the living room both were smiling. Robin went to seat next to Cormoran and nestled closer to him while he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He and dad made small talk about the game and mom read a little. Things became a bit awkward when it was finally time to sleep but not for long since Cormoran said goodnight to Robin, told her he would see her tomorrow, thanked my mom for the wonderful dinner and for the invitation to spend Christmas with us! Then he addressed my dad by saying he felt sorry his team lost but since Arsenal isn’t doing so good either this season he got used to it after the first matches.” 

“Babe you’re so much into detail you might as well write a novel!”

“Am I boring you?”

“Nop but you could leave some things out.”

“Ok I’ll try!” 

Matthew ordered another drink and was pissed that the son of bitch was welcomed and accepted by Robin’s family. They should advice their daughter to find a better man and not stay with him.

“So they didn’t spend the night together, right?”

“They are in love Jules of course they spend the night together. I heard my sister leaving her room later that night and going to his room. Thank God that my parent’s bedroom is the one further away not that I’ve heard something only that she surprised him, they laughed and then started to shush each other because they didn’t want to wake us up. You have no idea Jules how happy I’m for Robin! She deserves the best not only romantically speaking but in general! I know I don’t use to talk that way about her but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel this way!”

“I know Martin!” 

Matthew at the thought of Robin making love with Strike felt so sick he thought the content of his stomach would get out him that very moment. He wanted to punch Martin just to keep him from talking anymore! 

“And what happened the next days?” he heard Jules asking Martin.

“I was watching them and thinking bloody hell they are like the couples you see in the movies or read about in books. When they are alone and don’t know someone is watching them they can’t keep their hands of each other. He is trying to be discreet but when Robin kisses him he forgets himself! Yesterday I found them in the living room Robin rested her head on his lap and was reading a book while he gently was stroking her hair and was watching the news on tv. They even had an argument about work but it was so smoothly settled and even though I understood that my sister was wrong in that matter he didn’t raised his voice and didn’t say something insulting to her. They went out one night and another we all went for dinner in dad’s favorite restaurant. It feels like he is with us for a long time Jules even though it’s only been four days.”

“So what about drinks the four of us tomorrow night?” asked Jules. “I’m very curious to see them together.”

“I’ll have to ask babe and I’ll call you.” 

“Is there anything more you want to tell me about?” 

“Hmm let’s see… It’s funny actually but mom knows that Robin isn’t sleeping in her room and Robin knows that mom knows and mom knows that Robin knows she knows! 

Jules started to laugh but Matthew was annoyed, he didn’t find it funny. He felt suddenly very tired and angry at himself that he kept sitting there and hearing about the Ellacott’s domestic bliss in the company of that ugly bastard! 

“So…” continued Martin “at some point mom told her that if Robin wanted she could arrange for them to share a room but Robin told her she wanted to ask him first if he was ok with it.”

“Babe, are you spying on them? Tell me the truth!” 

“Of course not but I spend so many hours at home these days and it’s not my fault I have a good timing.” 

“Aha. So spying in your world is called timing. Good to know!” 

“Hey that’s not fair.” Protested Martin and they both started laughing.

“So do you know what happened next?” 

“I do know because Cormoran was upstairs and Robin forgot to shut the door to his room since she supposed I was out.”

“And?” Jules urged him. 

“Well this man is so different in his way of thinking that he surprises me every time! When Robin told him about what mom said he responded that even if she knows what’s going on it doesn’t feel right, that he would feel uncomfortable with the idea of our parents thinking of them sharing a room and he was perfectly fine with her sneaking to his room every night if she wanted to continue doing it and they fell asleep together and concluded that maybe in their next visit things would be more comfortable.” 

“Well it seems that Robin finally found her knight in shining armor and I’m happy for her too, I really like your sister Martin!” 

At that Matthew stood up, he couldn’t hear any longer! He regretted his decision to eavesdrop on them. He just wanted to get back home and forget about the fact that Robin was here with the man he hated the most and probably at some point they would have to face each other. He exited the pub in unsteady steps and followed the way near the park that was the shortest to get home. In the park he saw two figures that seemed familiar to him they were walking leisurely through the park holding hands. When he came closer he saw that it was Robin who was smiling at Strike while she was showing him something at the other end of the park then Strike turned to face her and kissed her passionately and Matthew heard her gingle after that everything went black and he couldn’t remember what happened and how he found himself sitting in a café and a man asking if he was alright and if he needed something. He managed to say that he was alright and that he wanted a coffee. After he finished drinking and felt he could walk back home he left the café. Bits and pieces from the previous hours came back to him while he was walking home and he decided it was time for him to call Sarah and ask her to come for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> While reading the books I was left with the impression that Martin doesn't like Matthew very much and I wondered how he would feel about a relationship between Cormoran and Robin.  
> Probably a one chapter fic.


End file.
